futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The United Eurasian Republics (Eurasia United)
The United Eurasian Republics, or UER (Russian: объединенные евразийских республики) was a single federation, comprised of eight republics including Russia, Belarus, Novorossiya, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Azerbaijan, and Armenia. The capital of the UER was located in Moscow, Russia. All republics were under the jurisdiction of The Kremlin, and the Head of Government, elected by the Eurasian people. The UER was the third largest economic power in the world and contained the fourth largest population. The UER has been internationally recognized for its technological innovation throughout the 21st century, and its controversial power. The United Eurasian Republics dissolved on December 31, 2112, becoming a part of the Terrestrial Union by the signing of the United Peace Treaty. History The Eurasian Economic Union (2010s) The Eurasian Economic Union (2015-2023) was formed on January 1, 2015. The financial unification of Belarus, Russia and Kazakhstan was a direct predecessor to The UER. The Eurasian Economic Union (EEU) lasted a period of 8 years, until its dissolution and ultimate transformation into The UER. 2020s The announcement of the formation of The United Eurasian Republics occurred on October 20, 2022 and was formed on January 1, 2023. This unification was a direct successor to the Eurasian Economic Union, and included all three members of the financial unison. The former Russian President, Vladimir Putin was established as the Head of Government, stationed in Moscow. The unification of Eurasia was met with great negativity with Western Europe and North America. Upon the establishment, the UER was primarily criticized for its similarities to the Soviet Union. Also secured on the day of unification, the Eursai was adopted as the official currency of the UER, inspired by the economic functions of the European Union and the Euro. On July 1, 2025, Uzbekistan agreed to its absorption into the UER, and was officially adopted as the Eurasian Republic of Uzbekistan on January 1, 2026. The event of Uzbekistan's incorporation to the UER, historically, had massive effect on the Western attitude towards the UER. Uzbekistan's succession into the union was condemned by the United States, as the UER continued to grow in economic and populous size. During the following year of 2027, two new nations were officially accepted into the UER, being Turkmenistan and Armenia. Both were recognized as Eurasian republics in 2028. (UER Presence in Space) The 2020s saw Eurasian dominance in space exploration technologies, and saw the first non-American land on the Lunar surface on April 4, 2029. This accomplishment was the outcome of over a decade of planning. By 2023, the UER had announced its goal of transporting a Eurasian to the Lunar surface and back by 2030. Met with the announcement was massive budget improvements to the national space agency, Roscosmos. Within a year of the announcement, the Eurasian space budget exceeded NASA's by significant amounts and Eurasia had developed decade long plans for the development of a new line of ultra-heavy rocketry. The first three Eurasians landed on the Moon's surface on April 4, 2029, using the Vpered 4 lander. The Eurasian Vpered Program continued on until the return of Vpered 14, in 2037. The Vpered program was the predecessor to Vpered Station, the first manned Lunar base. During the 2020s, the UER, for the first time, collectively utilized its military in a large operation. Following the Korean war (2020-2025), on November 5, 2025, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea collapsed under occupation by South Korea. Both Eurasian and American troops surged the nation with ground troops in hopes of retrieving nuclear weaponry and manufacturing plants. The UER is recognized as a key player in the aftermath of the Korean War and is noted as a leader in the creation of a unified Korean peninsula. Vladimir Putin remained the President of the UER throughout the decade of the 2020s. He is credited for boosting the Eurasian Union's economy to the top four in the world, and expanding the union to countries within its sphere of influence. President Hilary Clinton (2017-2025) is remembered for her participation within the Eurasian Union and her mainly negative viewpoints upon its creation and expansion. Clinton and Putin's relationship, and its turbulence, was usually exaggerated by both Eurasian and American media. 2030s The opening of the decade's first year saw the introduction of the People's United Asia (PUA), a union of republics in southeast Asia, similar to that of the UER. The announcement directly affected the foreign relations of the UER and strengthened the already existent alliance between China and the Eurasian Union. The 2030s saw strong improvements in foreign relations with United Asia and the UER which eventually led to a united financial union between the two nations in the early 2040s. On December 31, 2031, Azerbaijan was officially incorporated into the UER, making it the eight republic in the UER. The 2030s saw the UER become the central capital of a global technological revolution. Both America and the UER pledged to fund, and accomplish the goal of landing a human, of their own nationality, on the surface of Mars. This announcement, and the consumer introduction of artificial general intelligence produced a exponential growth in consumerism and engineering for both countries. Throughout the decade, the international community experienced a 'tech-race'. This is dealt with multiple aspects of technology and engineering, including building height, manned Mars exploration, manned Lunar occupation, national supercomputer power, and microchip storage. The UER's already turbulent relationship with Western Europe and America only worsened during the 2030s, based on the UER's support of United Asia, Eurasia's dominance in manned space exploration, and, occurring at the midpoint of the decade, the announcement of America's first attempts to utilize antimatter in weaponry. The growing conflict between the UER and America reached a peaking point when the newly united nation of Korea formally agreed to assimilate into the UER on April 9, 2036, only 11 years after the unification of the Korean peninsula. The announcement was met with large-scale rioting within Korea over the year of 2036. The incumbent president of Korea was assassinated on May 6, 2036 by a deliberate car bomb in Seoul. The American government removed all delegates from the official American embassy in Korea on May 8 and pressured the Eurasian Union to reevaluate the situation. The American government announced on May 23 that all political ties between the Eurasian Union and America will be broken if Korea becomes a Eurasian Republic. After months of sanctions from both Western Europe and America, the UER announced that "Korea will not become a Eurasian republic until the year 2100, if still desirable" on December 5, 2036. This 64 year ban allowed for Korean protests to be resolved in the following months. Within the year, and sanctions against the UER had been lifted, contrary to the damaged relations between United Eurasia and America. The 2030's, in space exploration, saw both America, and the UER, establish its first permanent, occupied bases on the Lunar surface. The Eurasian base, 'Vpered Station', began construction in July, 2034, and began human occupation in 2036. Vpered Station was the first permanently occupied base on the Lunar surface in human history, and was officially decommissioned in 2054 due to outdated life support technology, old pressure systems, and an overly expensive upkeep. The base, after its decommission, was abandoned and depressurized. Vpered Station's grounds were declared an international no-land zone with the Space Artifact Conservation Treaty, signed in 2060, in hopes of the preservation of the structure. Beginning in the 2030s, what was designated by the public as the 'Second Space Race', later simply know as The Space Race, was a progressive competition between the United States and the UER. The common conception of the beginning of the race was placed at 2036, regarding the tense relationship between the USA and the UER regarding Korea, the ongoing goal, held by both nations, of landing a human on Mars within the decade, and the establishment of Vpered Station, the first Lunar base. Although the Eurasian accomplishment of landing a human on the Martian surface was projected within the decade, no manned landings were made by the UER, thanks to insufficient funding, and the costly continuation of the Vpered Program. The United States of America became the first nation to land a human on the Martian surface on December 11, 2038. Although the American government succeeded in performing the achievement within the decade, the UER made the first manned flyby of Mars, being the first manned flyby of a planet in history, launched the first manned orbital mission of Mars, and developed the first manned base on the Lunar surface. The UER would later meet their initial goal of a manned Martian landing in 2042. By the end of the decade, large portions of international media were referring the the current period as 'The Cool War', referring to the conflicts held between the UER and America, in the recent past, as a lesser, but present version of the Cold War. The Cool War would later thrive within the 2040s, and dissolve in the peaceful 2050s, with the eventual major military cooperation of the EUR and the newly formed North American Union against Mexico. 2040s The 2040s soon became the UER's most polarized, turbulent decade in its history. With the landing of Eurasians on the Martian surface in 2042, President Vladimir Putin resigning from office after 43 years, the formation of the Eurasian Financial Union, and the unprecedented 2048 Attack of Moscow, the 2040s saw massive political change throughout the union. The final stages of the Space Race concluded with the successful landing of Chrevo 5 on July 1, 2042 in Ius Lacus, in the equatorial lowlands of Mars. The accomplishment of the Eurasian Union, although internationally reported, was directly overshadowed by the continuation of the American Mars 'Utero' program, and the announced plans for an American Martian Base to be researched and developed by 2060. Chrevo 6 became the last manned Eurasian landing on Mars in the summer of 2046. By the UER's last landing, the American Martian crew stays and ambitious launch schedule dominated the world's attention. Historians usually pinpoint the termination of the Chrevo program as the end of the Space Race, lasting from 2036 to 2047. The remaining years of the 2040s, in space exploration, saw the volume extension of Vpered Station, and the announcement of Vpered Alpha Station, a secondary, larger Lunar base assembled in 2055. The landing sites of Chrevo 5 and 6 were both given a designated 'no-land zone' in 2060 with the Space Artifact Conservation Treaty, allowing for only qualified members of the International Space Science Union to examine the grounds. President Vladimir Putin resigned on January 24, 2042 at age 89, due to his inability to travel internationally, and a stroke suffered in the previous year. The resignation made Vladimir Putin the fourth longest serving elected official in history, ending a 43 year long duration from 1999 to 2042. The resignation of Vladimir Putin was announced in October of the previous year. Elections were held on January 24, the date of the official resignation. The outcome of the election left the United Eurasian Republics with Alexei Avilov as their President. Born in Moscow in 2006, President Avilov became among the youngest national leaders in the world at the age of 36. Avilov won with an 87% margin and became a well liked international figure, recognized for his attempts at peaceful foreign policies and his fortification of the Eurasian economy. President Avilov would be later killed in the Attack of Moscow on August 1, 2048. The Attack of Moscow, at the time, was the worst performance of terrorism in history. The act, perpetrated by a Korean terrorist group named 'Bogsu' (Korean: 복수) was conducted over a period of 8 hours, situated mainly in central Moscow. The official death toll gave an estimated 5498 dead, including the incumbent President, Alexei Avilov. The attack's first stage consisted of a direct explosives attack on the Kremlin. At 12:43, twelve explosions detonated surrounding the main core of the Kremlin, the area in which President Avilov's official office was situated. The twelve explosions consisted of an estimated 1340 tons of TNT. The explosions allowed for the building's structure to fail, and collapse. The initial attack on the Kremlin caused the death of 439 government officials, Kremlin employees, workers, and tourists. The explosions destroyed a significant portion of the original 550 year old structure, also severely damaging road work and landscaping. The second phase of the attack was situated in residential apartment complexes surrounding central Moscow. After the attack of the Kremlin, the Eurasian government issued an official statement of the shutdown of Moscow, making it impossible to either enter, or leave the city. The second series of explosions occurred at 12:58 PM in a large apartment complex, fifteen minutes from central Moscow. The attack consisted of seven different segments of 300 tons of tnt, heavily lined with lethal substances, situated in the foundations and basements of seven separate apartment buildings. All seven detonated within the minute, collapsing six apartment buildings, while severely damaging the seventh. The seventh building would later collapse entirely on the following day. The second series of explosions caused the deaths of 2867, killing almost 70% of the collapsed building's residents. At 1:00 PM, government officials declared a no-fly zone over central Russia, grounding all airplanes, and diverting the incoming. The announcement also called for the evacuation of large apartment complexes and buildings in Moscow, and advised for the people of Moscow to avoid large infrastructure and public spaces. At 1:12 PM, ten apartment buildings, belonging to three separate apartment complexes, collapsed completely, with four buildings surviving the blast. The ten collapsed buildings accounted for 2147 deaths, a significantly lowered percentage of dead then the previous explosions, thanks to evacuation efforts and warnings. By 1:30, most of Central Russia had been shut down. All borders had been closed, and Moscow's public spaces and streets had been evacuated. The Korean extremist group Bogsu claimed responsibility for the Attack of Moscow, claiming a "Eurasian betrayal" had occurred during the Korean war, and North Korea's collapse was to be pinpointed on the Eurasian Union. By 8:00 PM, 45 members of Bogsu had been killed in their retaliation attempts to capture, and 9 had been captured alive. Category:Russia Category:Eastern Europe Category:Western Asia Category:Northern Asia Category:Countries Category:United Eurasian Republic